The wedding no one would ever forget
by special agent Ali
Summary: To say Ted was completely over her would be a lie. But that still doesn't mean Ted can't let her go. He is the one who helped Swarley and Sparkles realize they were meant for each other. So what happens when both the bride and groom not only suspect him of pulling some crazy romantic scheme but confront him about it? Its Swarkles story with Ted/Robin and Ted/Barney friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_**I can't get the picture out of my head. This either episode two or three. It is Swarkles with a hint of Mobatsky but its mostly all Swarkles. It's not going to end well for poor Theodore. Not that it ever seems too. Poor Ted.**_

He came out of the bathroom in his suit pajamas and found her sitting in their bed. Her head was on the pillow and she was looking at something but he couldn't really see what it was.

Barney climbed in beside her to look and smiled when he saw it. "Wow, I remember that, we got Wendy the waitress to snap that picture" he commented.

"Ted gave it to me as a present" Robin answered. "Aren't we supposed to open the wedding presents after the wedding together?" Barney asked.

She nods and then points to Ted. "You do remember him right? He insisted I open it now" she answered.

Barney chuckled. "True, I'm just glad it's just a photo of all of us, I was a little worried for a moment"

"Why? Ted's your best friend" she asked.

"But he still had you first Scherbatsky, when I saw you two at the carousel I was scared he was going to try something" Barney admitted.

"You were there?" Robin asked and Barney nodded with a smile. "I knew you needed me but…he got there first so I left" he answered. He leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Do you still think he's…" Robin started but trailed off. Barney just kissed her again. "Nah, I think your right, Ted was just there as a friend and I really do get to be the one who marries you" Barney said.

Robin nodded. "Yeah…" she agrees softly. "I did love Ted but that was a long time ago, he's just our friend now and he's going to find his own girl" she said.

"Uh huh…I love you too Robin" Barney answered. She smiled and they curled up together. "I love you too Barney" she answered. Barney closed his eyes and fell asleep. Robin couldn't fall asleep though and soon had her eyes opened.

She meant what she said. She loved Barney Stinson with all her heart and was immensely happy they were getting married. Why did it bother her then that Ted Mosby's gift was just a photograph?

Robin had to admit she fell for him because he was a little insane.

He threw three parties just to see her again. He stole her a blue French horn and admitted he'd get her an orchestra if he could. He made her a light show even when she refused to tell him what was really wrong and that he wasn't in charge of making her happy. He even gave up a job interview because he knew she needed him.

Ted Mosby was an amazing man but so was Barney Stinson.

Barney treated her like a queen. He wouldn't let her help him win a game of laser tag and instead lost with her. He held her when she cried over getting broken hearted by the same man. He danced with her and made everyone in the room take notice.

Robin listened to Barney snore lightly and smiled. She was making the right choice she knew. Ted was looking for his soul mate and it obviously wasn't her. So why did she feel so strange?

She untangled herself from Barney and decided to lay it all out. If she was ever going to be happily married she had to finally put all the past behind her, even if it meant hurting him in the process.

She tracked him down at his room and he answered her door.

"Where is it Ted?" was her greeting.

"Where is what?" he asked confused.

"I don't know! Obviously something more than a photograph!" she snapped and he just looked more confused.

"Why don't you come inside instead of making a scene?" he suggested and she walked into his room.

"I love him Ted" she said when they were inside. "I know?" Ted answered and she sighed.

"Please don't make this into a game Ted, I'm stressed out already and…"

"And you don't need me making some foolish gesture of love that'll just embarrass you when you have to shut me down again" Ted finished. His tone became a little cold and unfriendly.

"I didn't come here to hurt you" Robin explained. He folded his arms. "No, you just wanted to confirm our love was a fluke and we were never meant to be together" he retorted.

"Don't take it like that Ted, I did love you" she said.

"But you don't love me anymore" Ted finished again.

"Would you stop acting like I'm trying to hurt you!" she snapped.

"How can I Robin? Because it seems to me that both the bride and groom of this wedding are acting like I have no self control!" He snapped back.

Robin just sighs. "I'm not trying to hurt you Ted, I just….know you" she answers.

"That hurts Robin" Ted answers. "I'm not some creep who is going to try and ruin a marriage because I was in love with a girl" he adds.

"What about Stella?" she asks and he gives her a cold look. "I didn't say a word to her" he tells her.

"But…your story…"

"Yeah…I wanted to tell her all that but…I didn't…I saw her walk to her door and I saw Tony meet her. He was holding Lucy and I decided to just shut up and let them be" he explained.

"I'm sorry" she answers and Ted just shakes his head. "I can't believe you two don't trust me" he mutters.

"We do Ted"

"Not!" he snaps back. He goes to the side table by the bed and opens the drawer. He takes out a box and turns back to her.

"Apparently you two don't really know me then" he said and gives her the box. "Here, I was going to give this to you just before the wedding began but since its damn important you can have it now!" he says and slams it in her hands.

He folds his arms and waits. She opens the small box and gasps. "You…you found it" she says.

"You unburied it when I almost married Stella and left it in a pencil box that's been sitting on my desk" he explains.

"Ted…"

"Don't Robin…I was going to surprise you a few minutes before the wedding begins. I wanted to put that around your neck and give you a warm hug. I was just going to thank you for your amazing friendship and wish you both the best of luck" he tells her.

"I'm so sorry Ted…I don't know what I was thinking"

"Neither do I Robin and maybe if you both feel this way about me maybe I won't be at the wedding"

"You have to!"

"No, I don't! Maybe instead I'll leave today"

"Leave?" Robin asks in shock.

"Yeah, I'm moving to Chicago and I don't know if or when I'll return" he tells her.

"You can't…" Robin murmurs and one tear falls.

"Yeah…I can and I am Robin…but thanks so much for everything, it's nice to know how much I meant to you both" he says and goes into his closet and grabs his suitcase that's conveniently all packed.

"Goodbye Robin, thanks for letting me know you never truly loved me and now least you both won't have to worry about me making a scene" he tells her and leaves.

She hurries after him and takes his hand. He pulls away. "Don't Robin! You told me once it wasn't my job to take care of you and I ignored that. Now its time for me to follow that advice, let Barney take care of you now since you obviously never wanted me!" he snaps and storms off.


	2. Chapter 2

Barney had woken up and saw Robin was missing. He quickly got out of bed and put on slippers and went to go find her. He reached Ted's room just as he stormed out and heard his harsh words.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that Mosby!" he yelled. Ted turned and gave a small chuckle.

"You don't even know what happened Stinson" he retorted.

"I know you're hurting my fiancée's feelings" Barney replied coolly. Ted just gave another small chuckle.

"That's right, because its only about you two now isn't it?" he asked. He laughed again. "I think that's hilarious since you two are so petrified of love and commitment that you're actually perfect for each other" he added.

"You're just jealous that I got her" Barney muttered.

"And you're afraid I can take her back at any moment" Ted replied with an unfriendly tone.

"Ted…please stop this" Robin begged.

"Stop what Robin? I haven't done anything wrong! All I did was give you a picture of you and your best friends and you accuse me of trying to ruin your wedding!" he snapped.

"Well it is you Ted…I saw you holding her hand"

"Just because I did crazy things years ago to win Robin's heart doesn't mean I will try anything at your wedding" Ted answered and they could both see immense hurt in his eyes.

"I know…we're both just a little nervous trying to keep everything going smoothly" Barney answered.

"Doesn't give you the right to insult me" Ted answered.

"I know…look I'm sorry bro, lets just forget this" Barney said and Ted just stepped back.

"No…you can just forget me being at your wedding bro…" Ted answered and walked off.

Barney gave Robin a small hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back" he said and went after Ted. He grabbed his friends wrist and forced him to stop.

"You're supposed to be my best friend and best man here Ted" Barney told him and Ted pulled away.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing" he answered.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? Maybe you're right, maybe I am a little afraid she'll leave me, its why I never became really serious with a girl after Shannon"

"That's stupid" Ted retorted.

"Gee…thanks" Barney hissed.

"It's the truth pal, I got hurt a lot as well but I never stopped trying because I have faith I'll find someone, you did find someone Barney and she is so amazing" Ted answered.

"Thanks Teddy bear" Robin answered as she joined them. "I got bored standing alone" she added.

She kissed Barney's cheek and then moved to Ted. "I'm sorry Ted, I never wanted to hurt you"

"I know…" Ted answered.

"Please stay Ted…"

Ted opened his arms and pulled Robin close. She hugged him back thinking it was a makeup hug. Ted just wanted one last hug from her. From the woman he thought he'd marry. He closed his eyes and forgot the world for a brief moment.

When he opened them he looked at Barney and saw he looked uncomfortable. He then noticed Robin felt uncomfortable in his arms and sighed pulling away.

He picked up her hand and then took Barney's hand and placed the two hands together.

"You don't need me anymore Robin…neither of you do" he answered and walked away again dragging his suitcase with him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**To the guest who reviewed. I didn't say Robin was Ted's possession in the summary. I said she WAS his girl. I know most you all are Swarkle fans and I've become one too but…we all can't deny season two didn't exist.**_

_**That is basically what my story is about. I forgot episode title but this is based on after Stella leaves Ted at alter. Marshall keeps wanting Ted to let it all out and I love Ted does get furious at the end and plans out this big story for her but never actually says it. He sees Stella get greeted by Tony and Lucy at the door and changes his mind.**_

_**In my opinion this can be said for Robin. Ted was the one who urged Robin to fight for Barney when Barney pretended he was going to propose to Patrice. In Sympathy of Illumination Ted tells Robin its his job to make her happy. So that's all Ted is doing I think. He's making Robin happy and once again keeping his mouth shut.**_

_**Okay that's my rant on this story so here's more of it.**_

"He just wants me to be happy" Robin murmurs. Barney gives her a confused look and Robin turns to him.

"He just wants me to be happy Barney" she repeats to him. "I'm still confused here…" he answers.

She sighs and leads him into Ted's room. She shuts the door behind them and drags Barney to the bed.

"I shouldn't have come here Barney, I should never have accused him of trying to win me back" she moaned.

"Is that what happened?" Barney asked and she nods. "I couldn't fall asleep like you did because I'm just so stressed out about this wedding, I just want it to finally be over so you and I can be married and live a new life"

"That photo freaked you out" Barney guesses and she nods again. "I went back eight years instead of trusting him. I think Ted just wants me to be happy"

"I guess so, I mean Ted's really never done anything to me that would suggest he'd betray me" Barney answers.

"Exactly, Ted even got me on that rooftop the night you proposed" she answers and Barney sighs. "I pretended it was just you having an intuition and that destiny brought you to me"

"Destiny did bring us together"

"If that's what you want to call Mosby now then sure" Barney answers.

"Now I'm confused" Robin answers.

"Remember when Marshall got that jinx on me and all four of you weren't letting up?" he asks and she nods. "That was just before Ted got to reveal his building and went on a tangent because his college professor didn't think he was talented for architecture and didn't even remember him" Barney adds and Robin chuckles.

"That sounds like him" she says remembering she was busy working that night and only the other three tagged along with Ted.

"Ted never got his acceptance but we dragged him out anyway. On the way home Lily and Marshall got out at a mini mart for snacks. I got out a ring box and Ted said my name in shock"

"Okay…so you pretended you were marrying Patrice then…I remember that in the play" Robin interrupts.

"Yes…I guess when I saw Ted holding your hand at the carousel I thought his feelings for you resparked and he'd take you away from me" Barney ended.

"That's how I felt tonight seeing that picture" Robin admitted. "It's funny too because Ted was the one who told me you were going to be engaged to Patrice. I was too scared to go so Ted had the driver take us to you instead of his building. I was supposed to be his date at the reveal but he wanted me to be with you instead"

"I think we screwed up Robin"

"Yeah…so do we chase him again?" she asks and he shakes his head. "Let him go Robin, its time you both bury the past and live for your future and I think Ted knows he needs to find his girl alone" he answers.

"Okay…" she agrees. She lays down on Ted's bed and he joins in beside her. She can smell Ted's hair gel on his pillow. Barney cuddles her tightly and Robin smiles at his gentle touch.

She's happy to know she was wrong about him. Ted is happy for her and wants her to be happy. She closes her eyes and falls asleep on Ted's pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily went to check on Ted the next morning as Marshall and Marvin were still on the road somewhere.

She knocked on the door and was surprised when Robin answered. "What the hell? Please tell me you didn't cheat Robin!" she screamed.

"Relax Aldrin, you'll still win the bet with Marshall" Barney answered for her as he stepped up to the door getting his robe on.

"You two slept here? Where was Ted sleeping?"

"I don't know…we had this huge fight last night and…Ted took off with his suitcase" Robin explained.

"Okay, you're going to have explain all this" Lily said and marched into the room and over to the bed. Robin sat next to her and Barney sat next to Robin.

"First let me ask a question. When you tackled Ted, it was because of the present wasn't it?"

Lily almost shook her head but stopped. She then let out a quick nod. "I thought he found your locket" she admitted.

"You mean this one?" Robin asks and holds up the locket. "So he did bring it here" Lily murmured.

"Yeah…I came here after Barney fell asleep and screamed at him to just give me whatever else he had planned. He shoved the box into my hands and told me he wanted to give it to me just before the wedding began" Robin answered.

"So in basic terms, all three of us don't seem to trust Ted" Barney sums up and the girls shrug.

"I guess not and that's so wrong. Ted's always been there for all of us when we needed him and I know he just wants us to be happy" Lily said.

"Yeah…we talked about it after Ted left and came to realize Ted helped bring us together" Robin answered.

"So then why would he tear you two apart? Ted loves you both and does everything he can to make you happy" Lily asked.

"I guess he wouldn't" both admit together. Lily nods. "I think we all just owe him an apology…maybe he's still here in the hotel"

"He told me he was going to Chicago…I think he was planning to leave after the wedding" Robin answers.

"So then how do we find him?" Lily asks.

"We don't…" Barney pipes in. "I saw him at the carousel holding hands with Robin. I can admit that I know he probably won't try something but that doesn't mean he's completely happy" he adds.

"He's right…Ted's not our little baby we have to watch after…he's a grown man in his thirties that needs to find his happiness" Robin says.

"Fine" Lily answers seeing she's outnumbered. "I guess it would be too painful on him to confront him again" she admits.

"Exactly, look in a year when you two get back from Italy we can all hook up again and I bet Mosby will have a girl and everything will go back to the way it was" Barney says.

"You mean it'll be the six of us at that tiny booth in MaClarans drinking beers all night long?" Robin asks.

"Yep…that night will be Legen…wait for it…Dary" he answers.

"Just like our wedding" Robin finishes. "You got it babe, maybe Teddy is right and we don't need his help anymore. I think its time the five of us spread out for a year to live our lives and then get back to normal again" he answers.

He sounds so confident that Robin just snuggles against him and nods. Lily gets up and walks out to leave the couple be. Outside the door she folds her arms and hopes Marshall arrives soon as she's feeling lonely.


	5. Chapter 5

As luck would have it the gang wouldn't have to wait a year to reunite. Ted returned just before the wedding could begin and was about to sit with the other guests when he heard Barney and Marshall talking.

"I'm sorry Marshall but I won't have you or anyone else stand with me. I already betrayed Ted again whose been the greatest best friend I ever had in my life. So for his honor I will just stand alone because he is my best man and always will be" Barney said.

"You don't have to be alone Barney" he spoke up.

"I know Marsh…" Barney said and stopped as he realized it wasn't Marshall's voice.

"Ted! You came back?" he yelled out when he turned and saw Ted standing behind them.

"I was just going to sit and watch because I'm still mad at you but…" he said and trailed off.

"But…?"

"But I heard what you just said and if you're truly sorry for being such a damn jackass to me then I'll stand by you" Ted finished.

"I am bro, I never ever wanted to hurt you Ted, when I first slept with Robin it wasn't planned and I hated myself when you found out and were so angry with me" Barney said.

Ted gave a small nod. "I know and when I saw you broken on that bed I knew you cared about me" Ted admitted.

"You are my best friend Ted and I am so very grateful I got to meet you in that urinal and took a chance and made you my wingman. The fact you stuck with me all these years and never betrayed me makes me feel so foolish for thinking even for a second you'd ruin my wedding day" Barney replied.

He gave Ted a huge smile. "I'm so sorry Ted, please forgive me" he said and Ted gave a nod and Barney hugged him tightly.

Robin smiled happily when she came out and saw Ted was standing beside Barney. After they were wed and had the first dance she asked Ted to be her second dance.

"You came back for us" she said and he gave a nod.

"I had too, I didn't want to leave without watching you two get married, I mean I did practically set you two up together" he replied.

"You did and I'm so grateful Ted and so very sorry for how I treated you" she replied.

"Forget it Robin…" he began and she put a finger to his lips. "Don't excuse me just because we were once a couple Ted, I did love you back then and I swear it was never fake I really did fall in love with you" she said and he gave a nod.

"I know" he says.

"I am sorry Ted and I want to really thank you for coming back, I don't ever want to lose this friendship"

"You won't, if I ever find Mrs. Mosby I want you to be my children's aunt" he said.

"I will, I got used to holding a baby thanks to Marvin so I just know I'll love your kids and I know you'll find her Ted"

"I think I found her already Robin" a voice cut in. They turn to find Barney with a woman.

"This is Sarah and she played in our band" he said. "Do you remember the night Lily was giving me dares and one was I had to buy her some diapers and pick up a chick at a store?" he then asked his wife.

Robin nods and then gasps. "You said the woman you flirted with called you out on your act and made you go after me" she said.

"That would be me" Sarah replied and Robin hugged her then took Ted's hand and put it in Sarah's.

"Give this woman a chance Ted" she urged and Ted gave a small nod.

_**Kids that was the night I finally met your mother. I think the funny part is the way we met. Sarah and I urged your Uncle Barney and your Aunt Robin to finally just be together forever and those two urged us to meet and take a chance on love again. **_


End file.
